Users are continually exposed to a wide range of content. For example, the user may execute applications locally on a computer, such as word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, presentation applications, graphical design applications, note taking applications, and so on. Additionally, the user may be exposed to content obtained from over a network, such as web pages viewed through use of a web browser, downloadable music, and so on.
Because the user may be exposed to such a wide variety of content, techniques have been developed to navigate between content, such as from within the content itself to display other related content. For example, a web page may contain links to other web pages that contain related content. However, because a substantial amount of content may be related to the current content, a vast number of links may be included within the web page. This may result in confusion on the part of a user when trying to locate a particular link of interest from within this vast number of links. Therefore, efficiencies that were desired by including the links (e.g., to quickly navigate to another web page) were lessened by the complications encountered in locating desirable links, which may diminish the user's experience with the content as a whole.